Lista hongkonesa de sitios donde hacer el amor
by DesyRlz
Summary: Y allí, junto al hentai (mal) escondido de Xiang, estaba esa peculiar lista. / HongIce. Lemon


He de escribir sobre esta pareja, necesitan más amor, y vi poquitos fics de ellos en español. Me indigno.

**Advertencias: **¡Lemon! ¡Por eso el rating está en M! :D También hay lenguaje grosero, si.

**Nota: **Es el primer lemmon decente que escribo, pido disculpas si es una kk. Por cierto: el nombre que le pongo a Hong Kong es Xiang Li Wang

**Lista hongkonesa de sitios donde hacer el amor.**

Vale que su novio no fuera la persona más discreta del mundo, y que a veces resultara ser un poco pervertido, pero eso le pilló completamente por sorpresa. Emil frunció el ceño mientras un ligero tono rosado acudía a sus mejillas, mientras observaba aquella hoja de papel escrita con tinta y un corazoncito en una esquina; él solo había abierto los cajones de Xiang para ordenarlos mientras éste se duchaba, no esperaba encontrar esa peculiar lista entre los mangas shojo y yaoi del hongkonés (bueno, y tampoco contaba con sacar algún que otro hentai camuflado, pero eso no es que le sorprendiera demasiado).

_Cama. Cocina. Mesa. Coche. Cuarto de baño. Suelo. Contra la pared. Vestido de maid. En una silla. Ducha. En la sala de conferencias. El armario de la limpieza de la sala de conferencias. La cama de Noruega. _

Un momento, ¿qué? Vale, ignoraría eso último; aunque el título de la lista dejaba bien claro qué se suponía que se debía hacer en esos sitios. Chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a devolver la lista a su sitio de manera que no se notara que la había cogido, cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro que provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —Escuchó la voz de Xiang a sus espaldas.

Emil balbuceó unos intentos de respuesta, levantándose de golpe y haciendo que el hongkonés apartara su mano. Escondió rápidamente los brazos tras la espalda, intentando mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible, escondiendo esa lista de perversiones detrás de él. Mierda, la verdad es que no había podido imaginarse teniendo uno de esos momentos de pasión y lujuria con Xiang en esos lugares, y... agh, no, no era tan pervertido como él, claro que no. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero solo consiguió sonrojarse más.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero al alzar la mirada hacia Xiang vio que éste... bueno, como cabía esperar de alguien recién salido de la ducha, estaba mojado, con algo de espuma aún en el empapado y desordenado cabello, y únicamente con una toalla enrollada en la cintura para cubrirse. Emil le maldició mentalmente por ir de manera sexy provocándole y no dejar que su mente procesara las palabras como debía.

—Orde... ordenadar... ordenar... tus...

Se mordió el labio reprochándose a si mismo su debilidad con algunas cosas. _Muy bien, Emil. Ahora, probemos con una frase entera. _

—Ordenaba tus cajones. —Soltó de seguido, suspirando aliviado al conseguir formular sus primeras palabras. Maldición, parecía una tonta estudiante de secundaria intentando empezar una conversación con el chico que le gusta.

—Oh. —Dijo simplemente Xiang. —No era necesario.

—Da igual, ya lo he hecho, vi tus raros mangas y todo eso. Ya está. —Emil hablaba deprisa, intentando dejar de atascarse, balbucear, y mirar hacia donde no eran los ojos de Xiang. Se puso como un tomate cuando le vio alzar una ceja. —Solo eso, nada nuevo. Ni que hubiera descubierto tu _hard yaoi _debajo de la cama.

El hongkonés le miró en silencio un par de segundos, intentando descifrar si eso era sarcasmo o hablaba en serio, no consiguió adivinarlo, así que se apuntó mentalmente encontrar otro escondite para ese tipo de manga, por si acaso. Su Emil era demasiado inocente como para ser mancillado con esas cosas, para eso ya estaba él, para mancillarle personalmente. Si, Hong Kong seguía pensando que Islandia era tierno e inocente, por mucho que éste lo negara y demostrara que, en muchos aspectos, inocente no era del todo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Emil esbozó una sonrisilla nerviosa, negando con la cabeza.

—¿A mi? Claro que no, estoy perfectamente.

Xiang asintió y se acercó para ponerle una mano sobre la frente, a lo que Emil respondió con más balbuceos. Mierda, no podía concentrarse en mentir y fingir si su sexy y provocativo novio se le acercaba medio en pelotas, era imposible.

Frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa que esbozó el más mayor.

—Emi, no sabes mentir. —Murmuró Xiang, bajando la mano de su frente hacia el mentón del menor, apretando levemente las mejillas de éste con los dedos índice y pulgar. El islandés apartó la mirada con expresión enfadada, y Xiang dejó escapar una suave risa.

—Humpf. —Resopló Emil a falta de poder decir algo coherente. Cuando le soltó los mofletes, entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó así, paralizado, cuando Xiang le plantó un beso como si nada. Islandia volvió a ruborizarse y no le dio tiempo a hacer nada cuando notó como le agarraba suavemente de la muñeca para conducirle por el pasillo. —¿K-Kong? —Usó el apodo con el que solía llamarle.

—Uno de los sitios de la lista era la ducha.

Vale, si no estaba ya lo suficiente rojo, ya parecía completamente un tomate. Maldito Xiang que le ponía nervioso con sus acciones y palabras inoportunas, ya podía haberle hecho saber antes que había cogido el puñetero papelito de los _sitios donde hacer el amor _Y a Emil le pareció una indirecta demasiado directa lo que acababa de decir su novio. La cosa es que se debatía interiormente entre su orgullo y su deseo mientras era llevado hacia el baño, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás suya y notó que Xiang le rodeó la cintura por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

—U-uhm... E-esto... —Volvía a balbucear, incapaz de controlarlo. Empezó a sentir calor, y no supo decir si se debí a la cercanía entre ambos, el cálido aire húmedo en el baño o el propio calentón que le estaba entrando... o una mezcla entre las tres cosas, claro. —Mh... ¿para qué se supone que me has traído al baño? Ya me he duchado.

Se sintió estúpido después de decir eso, como si no supiera perfectamente para qué le había llevado allí. Miró de reojo a Xiang, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa entre burlona y divertida, y algo pervertida, según como se viera; Emil notó como las manos del asiático subían hacia su camisa, desabrochando los botones de ésta sin problemas, hasta la mitad. Xiang empezó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello del menor, que había empezado a jadear y ladeó la cabeza casi sin darse cuenta, haciendo más accesible aquella zona. No pudo resisitirse a eso. _Estúpido y sensual Xiang. _

—E-espera, n-no...

No pudo terminar la frase, Xiang acercó los labios a su oreja y mordió su lóbulo suavemente, susurrando después en su oído con una voz tan tranquila y provocativa al mismo tiempo que provocó un escalofrío en el islandés.

—Quiero empotrarte contra la pared, Emi. —Susurró. Emil supo perfectamente que lo dijo con la simple intención de molestarle, provocarle, solo eso, pero joder, esas seis palabras consiguieron excitarle, por mucho que él intentó evitar caer en su juego.

A la mierda, su orgullo se vio inevitablemente aplastado por el deseo.

—Pues hazlo. —Replicó sin pensárselo.

Xiang esbozó una leve media sonrisa y empujó a Emil hacia el interior de la ducha, aprisionándole contra la pared, de manera bruscamente delicada, por raro que sonara, pero fue así, no le hizo ningún daño. El islandés entrecerró los ojos al notar que accionaba el agua y las gotas calientes comenzaban a caer sobre él, empapándole en pocos segundos. El cabello mojado se le pegaba al rostro, y la ropa a su piel, y ya que llevaba una ropa cómoda y fina para estar en casa, ésta no tardó en transparentarse del todo. Pero no fue un problema, Emil duró poco con ropa, las manos rápidas de Xiang se deshacían de las prendas mientras su boca se ocupaba de darle atenciones al cuello del albino, que jadeaba y suspiraba, fuertemente sonrojado.

No tardaron en estar ambos igual, completamente desnudos.

Notó suaves mordicos, besos y lamidas en su cuello, que le hacían suspirar, aunque sabía que el otro le iba a dejar marcas en el cuello. Emil llevó una mano al cabello castaño, tirando un poco de él para que alzara la cabeza y besarle, en un principio de manera algo torpe e impaciente, pero a Xiang eso le parecía tierno, enseguida le correspondió y siguió su beso, profundizándolo. Mientras tanto, llevó una de sus manos al torso de Emil, dibujando círculos alrededor de uno de los pezones; Emil rompió el beso, dejando un leve hilo de saliva entre las lenguas que no tardó en desaparecer.

—Xiang... —Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando notó que le pellizcaba suavemente y un agudo gemido escapó de sus labios. Se mordió el labio, tratando de acallarlo.

Xiang lo escuchó perfectamente y volvió a hacerlo, notando como tiraba de su cabello a modo de reproche, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Dejó la mano quieta.

—Emi. —Murmuró, mirándole fijamente, Emil lo adivinó enseguida sin que dijera nada.

—S-sí. —Dijo entre titubeos. Xiang no se movió.

—¿Seguro? —Emil se sonrojó todavia más al notar el tono dulce e incluso protector de su voz, sabía que el hongkonés no iba a hacerle daño.

—Ja. Fóllame de una maldita vez.

Xiang esbozó de nuevo aquella media sonrisa e hizo que Emil se diera la vuelta, éste lo hizo sin rechistar, apoyando la mejilla en la pared, preparado. Notó una de las manos de Xiang en sus caderas, y cerró los ojos. Soltó una exclamación corta pero fuerte cuando Xiang entró en él de una estocada. Emil cerró las manos con fuerza sobre la resbaladiza pared de la ducha, entreabriendo los ojos y mirando a Xiang de reojo.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Preguntó éste.

—¿Eso es todo? —Soltó tranquilamente, intentando disimular de alguna manera, aunque le suponía demasiado esfuerzo. Se mordió el labio cuando notó que empezaba a moverse, dejando escapar agudos gemidos que no pudo contener. Cerró forzadamente los ojos mientras aquellos sonidos salían de su boca sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y Emil consideró el agradecerle a ese trozo de papel que estaba tirado en el pasillo, con aquella pervertida lista escrita, que incluso debería darle las gracias, es increíble lo que podía llegar a pasar por una simple lista. Bueno, una peculiar lista, que no había sospechado nunca que Xiang iba a tenerla. Vale que el hongkonés podía pedirle con total tranquilidad que se vistiera de _maid_ o cosas de ese estilo, aunque muchas veces Emil dudaba si lo hacía para ver el color rojo que tomaba su rostro al escucharle o hablaba en serio. Tal vez ambas cosas.

Aunque debería tachar algunos nombres, esa no era la primera vez que lo hacían en la ducha. En realidad, muchos de esos sitios ya habían sido "desvirgados", aunque claro, la cama solía ser lo más cómodo y dónde solía suceder. Emil siempre se hacía de rogar antes de acceder a las ideas de su novio... como si a él mismo no le gustaran, que siempre acababa perdiendo y el otro consiguiendo su objetivo.

Un fuerte gemido escapó de la boca de ambos cuando terminaron al mismo tiempo, Xiang salió de Emil y éste se dejó abrazar, murmurando un suave _"te amo" _al oído del otro.

Al día siguiente Emil entraba en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos, sin ni siquiera darle los buenos días a Xiang, que dejó un plato con un par de tortitas frente a una silla.

El islandés gruñó por lo bajo y pasó de sentarse, cogió el plato, llevándolo a una de las encimeras y empezando a partirlas con un cuchillo, de pie, con una leve expresión de molestia al andar. Xiang le miró con expresión apenada.

—Lo siento.

—... Da igual.

**NA:**

Emi estará sin sentarse unos días (?) ok no.

Em, espero mejorar con los lemon. Y estos dos juntitos son amor, perfectos para usarlos como sujetos de pruebas. :D

Hola, personita que has leído esto... ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
